my complete weird random totally crazy story
by amazingsamantha
Summary: Hehehehe. Here is the most insane story yet. I'm not sure about the rating.


**mwahahahahaha. This is going to be the most randomness insane story ever. Or should I say. Ryuga I'm so going to murder you with only a hamburger I stole from masamune and a couple of pictures that I stole from Tsubasa. Fear me despicable me.**

the gang sat down. Bored to death. Masamune and gingka looked up at the ceiling. Yu and kenta were eating ice cream. And keyoya and ryuga were arm wrestling. Below the surface someone was watching them.

"hehehehehe'' some maniac laughed

"oh god. Not slayer'' ryuga screamed

The floor broke open and pink glitter flew everywhere. And on a chair that said Sammy whammy came an insane girl namely me.

"what the crap. Your not slayer'' keyoya yelled

"I see you'' I laughed hysterically.

"who are the Fricken hell are you'' yelled ryuga

"I am Sammy whammy'' I yelled

"darn. Another insane person'' gingka face palmed his face

"and I'm not alone'' I yelled

Out of the hole came my 2 deadly insane helpers. Qwerty and risa.

"I got a victim'' qwerty yelled pinning kenta to the floor.

"I see a dragon. Lets ride it'' risa yelled tackling ryuga

"I ship OC and canon couples'' I yelled

Everyone just stood still

"to the factory of zombie willy wonk and his friend weirder'' I yelled blasting off with my evil henchmen.

We entered a door theta said WELCOME MY DEVELISH EARTHLINGS. YOU MAY ENTER, UNLESS YOUR THE TOOTH FAIRY. DIE''

"keyoya. Get out'' I said seeing keyoya behind me

"not unless you to go into an asylum.'' he said

I kicked him onto a dragon that looked half human and half non cat and blasted him into earth

"now'' risa chuckled

"lets set this little town on fire with ice cream'' qwerty said pressing a button

"now. Send little boxes of aliens and robot's in gingka's house'' risa said pushing another button

"and last'' I said

"lets rain evil candy eyeballs on the entire world''

The world was covered in sugared eyeballs

"now back to the gang'' we yelled as we shot triple clouds to earth

"what the hell did you just do'' gingka yelled

"I went insane'' I said

"and now.'' risa said

"woohoo'' someone came crashing down the roof holding a box of insane pills. "I'm baaaaaaack'' the girl yelled

"its terra'' qwerty yelled

"free sprinkles that are rocks everywhere.'' she yelled throwing nerds everywhere which hit almost everyone on the face

"now my little RAINBOW EVIL PINK AND BROWN AND GREEN LAVA DRAGONS THAT ARE HALF PONY AND OWN DESPICABLE ME MINIONS. CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!'' terra yelled

A bunch of RAINBOW EVIL PINK AND BROWN AND GREEN LAVA DRAGONS THAT ARE HALF PONY AND OWN DESPECABLE ME MINIONS came flooding the room.

"holy cow. Where in the earth did you get these freaky creatures'' Yu yelled

"I got them from some hobo that traded me for some hair off an ogre'' terra said

"ewwwwwwwwwww'' everyone said

"hey. It was on their head'' terra said

Everyone sweat drop

"who thinks Tsubasa is hot'' I yelled

"what!'' keyoya yelled ''your like... what... 4 or 6 years younger than him''

"I don't care. I think he's hot. And so are you ryuga, masamune, keyoya, and Dashan''

"uhhh, Dashan is not here'' gingka corrected

"I SAID I DO NOT CAAAAAAAAAAARE'' I yelled

I found a machine gun and chased gingka around the room like a crazy Syco

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

"I am all powerful'' I yelled

"and deadly insane'' qwerty yelled

"and hot'' risa yelled

We all glared at her

"it is true'' she said

"AND WE OWN THE RELM OF AZGAURD AND ARE THE MOST SUPREME POWERFUL INSANE HOT CHICKS OF GUMMY BEARS THE SIZE OF GIANT PANDA'S AND LAVA DRAGONS THAT MAKE TRIPLE TART CAKES AND PUKE STYROFOAM OUT OF THEIR PINK DROOLING MOUTHS. WE ARE EVIL MANIACS'' terra screamed before hopping onto one of the dragons and teleporting to a Minecraft place full of enderman and ender dragons.

"where the hell did she get those dragons'' yelled masamune

"hey guys'' Tsubasa said mysteriously appearing on a huge eagle

"thank goodness your not insane'' gingka said relieved

"precisely'' Tsubasa said with a creepy smile on his face

The gang backed away

"and we can be friends in a land of lava forever and ever and ever'' he said pulling out a bright fluffy plush toy machine gun. "mwahahahahahahahahahahaha'' he yelled shooting everywhere

"omg. not Tsubasa, you can't be insane now'' keyoya cried

"up and away'' ryuga said posing a superman pose on top of a dragon before flying into space

"not him too'' gingka face palmed

Someone sended kenta to Minecraft. kenta was supreme lord of the enderman and zombie pigmen. They worshipped him like a god

"now back to the tower of evil'' I yelled

I floated to the tower

"now, send Yu to the planet of YUMMY ICE CREAM THAT FILL NEVER FILL YOU UP AND THEIR ARE MAGICAL PONIES THAT HAVE DIAMOND HOOVES AND LEAK BUTTERFLIES OUT OF THEIR EARS. AND LAVA ZOMBIE MONKEYS THAT DO WHATEVER YOU ASK THEM TO.'' I YELLED PUSHING A BUTTON WHICH SEND YU TO THE PLANET. He became the supreme ruler of the planet and all the aliens worshipped him by giving him candy and ice cream

Gingka was now teleported to a lab and had to figure out how to make and alien into a magical pegasi with horns on its back. He kept getting blown up.

Ryuga was riding a real life dragon all the way to a place called 'neon cat rainbow valley' and joined neon cat

Masamune was kicked into a volcanoes and magically transformed into pony and ruled the dimension of pegasi and alicorns

Keyoya transformed into a real lion with a mane made out of popcorn and watched lion king

All while mw and my evil minions ruled the world with our insaness

...

**well I hoped you like this most insane story that I have created. This was for my story due on April 7. **

**"holy cow. I ruled a planet'' (Yu)**

**Yep**

**"I rode a real life dragon! AWESOMENESS'' (ryuga)**

**"hey, why isn't Madoka in this?'' (gingka)**

**I don't know. For all I know she might be with terra**

**"WHAT! That crazy person. Madoka I'm coming!''**

**Well that ends it. Bye my fellow worshippers... I mean... readers. HERE COME SAMMY WHAMMY**

**''since how did you get that name?'' (kenta)**

**It's my nickname. Get used to it. But you can call me sam. Now where was I... oh yah. HERE COMES SAMMY WHAMMY!**


End file.
